The invention relates generally to linear motors, and particularly to a linear motor system with a single bearing rail for ease of assembly and improved performance.
Linear motors are known in the art and are used in a variety of applications such as machining, robotic positioning and food processing and packaging applications. One type of a linear motor system includes stationary armatures having coils and movable stages containing magnets. Typically, the armature windings may be mounted to a base plate and a stage with a series of magnets is free to move on the base plate. The stage is guided in a desired direction by applying AC or DC excitation to the coils. Another type of linear motor system includes stationary magnets and moving coils.
In certain applications, the linear motor systems may be subjected to loads that may cause stresses on alignment structures of the motor systems. For example, side loading may occur that can cause bearings to exert forces on guide rails and other structures in ways that may lead to early wear and limit the life of the motors. Moreover, many linear motor systems comprise a pair of rails or guides that bear such side loading. These must generally be aligned with one another to avoid unwanted excessive side loading that can similarly lead to accelerated wear and limit life. Careful alignment of parallel rails of this type can be demanding during manufacturing and assembly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a linear motor system that can be employed in applications where side and other loading is anticipated.